Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Dancer33
Summary: Rose never knew just how much she has in common with her mother.


I do not own any of the characters in this story. In other words, I'm not JK.

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Hermione was sitting on her living room couch with Ron reading a novel while Ron listened to WWN Quidditch. Hermione never felt so content in her life. Her children were on Spring break from school and she could hear them in the kitchen rambunctiously eating a snack. She paused on her reading to hear what Rose and Hugo were talking about.

"Shut up, Hugo! It's none of your business and I don't want certain people to know about it!" Rose exclaimed.

Hermione was immediately intrigued. She kissed her husband on the cheek and wondered into the kitchen to see if she could find out what was the matter.

"Rose, what's going on?" she asked.

"Now you've done it, Hugo! I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at her younger brother while blushing bright red and chasing him around the table.

"Not if Dad kills you first!" Hugo replied laughing.

Hermione turned towards the living room door muttered "Muffliato" so Ron wouldn't hear whatever was going on and kill her daughter.

"Quiet!" she yelled above the clatter and everything stopped. A random napkin slowly floated down to the ground. She took a deep breath and looked at Rose.

"Rose, I think you need to tell me what's going on." Hermione calmly said.

"Rosie's got a boyfriend," Hugo taunted. "Shut up!" Rose hissed back at him.

"Hugo, will you please let Rose talk and do not say a word to your father until I have heard the story. Quidditch is on and I'm sure Dad would love to have you listen to the game with him." Hermione said.

Hugo glumly left the kitchen towards the living room.

Hermione turned to Rose and asked, "So who's the boyfriend?"

Rose looked down and mumbled, "Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy? Yes, I can see why you think your dad would kill you."

"I wasn't going to tell you guys because I didn't want to disappoint you, but I really like him and he's not like the other Slytherins. Just because his dad and grandpa were jerks and Death Eaters doesn't mean he's the same way! Please, don't be mad at me," She pleaded.

"Rose, I'm not mad at you. I think I need to tell you a story that even your father doesn't know about me. When I tell you this story, you must promise not to judge me, okay?"

"Okay, I promise"

"When we were in school, you're dad and I fought all the time, even though we both liked each other."

"Mum, come on. I know that!"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, you do know that don't you. Well, in fifth year, after one particularly bad fight, I got fed up with your father and decided that I needed to date someone completely different. The person I chose was my secret crush that I would never have acted upon unless provoked. I thought he was very good looking and knew that he would never date me because we openly hated each other. I went along with the façade of hating him even though I thought he was very attractive."

"Who was it, Mum?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"As in Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend's dad, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh, Mum, you dated a Death Eater?"

"Rose, you promised not to judge me, remember?"

"Oh right. So you dated Draco Malfoy? How did that happen if you both hated each other?"

"Well, Uncle Harry was in detention like he was every night that year."

"Wait, why was Uncle Harry in detention?"

"Remember the story of Professor Umbridge?"

"Oh right. That was your fifth year. Okay continue, please"

"So Uncle Harry was in detention and I blew up at your Dad because he didn't want to help me stop your Uncles Fred and George from giving first years Nosebleed Nougats. We yelled a lot and I stormed out of the common room. I was just pacing though the halls when I heard Draco sneer, 'Out past hours, Granger? I'm going to have to put you in detention.' I was already mad and he seemed the perfect person to yell at so I whipped around and shot 'You know very well that you can't put me in detention. I'm a Prefect too. I just don't understand why some people have to be jerks all the time. I ask him to help me out on one thing and he refuses, when I help him out with everything! Why do people just take me for granted all the time?' Draco just continued looking at me for a while until I snapped, 'What are you looking at, Draco?' He replied 'You. You know, Hermione, you're very pretty when you get upset.'"

"He really said that, Mum?" Rose asked.

"Trust me; I was just as dumbfounded as you are right now." Hermione replied. "He then took a step closer to me as I took a step back as he said, 'That's why I pick on you all the time, to try and get a rise out of you, but you are always above my taunting.' He kept walking towards me and I kept walking backwards too speechless to say anything until my back hit the wall and I gasped. When he was right in front of me he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, 'I'll never take you for granted,' and turned around and walked away."

"That's it? He just says that and walks away?" Rose exclaims.

"Yes, he walked away. Just as he was about to turn the corner, I found my voice and called 'Draco, wait up!' He stopped and turned back towards me. I walked up to him and said coyly, 'I take it you like me.' He just nodded his head so I continued, 'Well that's good, because I like you too.' And then I kissed him."

"Really, Mum! Just like that?"

"Umm hmm. Just like that. We ended up talking the whole night and decided to keep our relationship a secret because Uncle Harry and your Dad and his Slytherin friends would be very upset. We ended up dating for the rest of the year. I broke up with him just before we left for the summer. He was really upset and told me later that it was part of the reason he became a Death Eater, just to spite me. He never really agreed with all the 'Mudblood' stuff but he was upset and angry and when Voldemort asked him to join, he didn't have the courage to say no."

"Wow, go figure. You think you know your parents…" Rose trailed off

"So this is my advice to you, Don't keep your relationship a secret. In the end, it's what broke up Draco and I. That and the fact that I still loved your Dad. You can decide whether or not to tell your father about Scorpius, but if you think that there is a chance that you two could be serious, then I would tell your father now and let him get used to the idea before you want to bring Scorpius home."

"Umm, Mum, I've sort of been dating Scorp since fourth year."

"You've been dating him for three years! Honey, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I was going to tell you when he proposed, or after we eloped."

"You're getting married? You're only a seventh year! You don't need to rush into anything. At least wait until we can plan a proper wedding!"

"Mum! He hasn't proposed yet! But we do want to get married."

"Well I think you need to tell your dad and bring him over for dinner. How about tomorrow night?"

"Do I have to tell Dad? He's going to kill me?"

"Yes you have to tell him. He has a right to know."

"Okay. If I don't come back, it's because I'm dead."

Hermione laughed as Rose left the kitchen table sulking. She sat there thinking of the strange way things turn out until she heard Ron yell "WHAT!!!!" from the living room and rushed out to save her daughter.


End file.
